A Love Hate Relationship
by KuroRiya
Summary: Axel and Roxas are princes of warring kingdoms. Both manage to get themselves stranded and are forced to rely on one another, and something beautiful blossoms between the two young princes. But there are strict rules, ones that they have broken.


I am positive that everyone has experienced what they assume it hate. I am here to tell you that most people are wrong, but not to fret. What most believe is hate is a commonly mistaken form of distaste. Real hatred cannot stem from a simple encounter with someone. No, real hatred must be built up, coveted over centuries by a single bloodline, then be released by a certain individual who has experienced it all throughout their childhood.

Why, you may ask, am I telling you this? Well, I have a very simple answer.

.

.

.

I hate someone.

.

.

.

And no, I do not mean that first form, the strong distaste, I mean the second. I truly, desperately hate someone. His family rules over The Kingdom That Never Was (And no, I do not have the slightest idea who decided to call it that.) and they do so rather successfully. The Flurry family has been in control ever since the kingdom had been established. So, frankly, they are pretty good at what they do.

However, this is most certainly not a good thing. My family, the Engall family, are the rulers over Radiant Garden. We have been for several, several years. Just as long as those awful Flurrys. Why this matters may seem a mystery, but this next fact should clear that bit up.

Radiant Garden and The Kingdom That Never Was are constantly at war with one another.

Yes, though it may be a tad petty, our kingdoms tend to fight over the simplest of things. We just cannot stand to be at peace with one another. This, as I've been told, stems from a long standing rivalry between the two royal families.

See, long ago, one of those damned Flurrys tried to steal a sword that had been given to my family as a reward from Hyne. When caught, they made up some far-fetched story of a coming calamity, claiming they needed the sword to prevent it. Because of how ridiculous the story was, we denied them, of course. And, what would you know, there was no calamity, though those vapid Flurrys still insist otherwise.

So, as you can see, my family has been harboring this hatred for many generations. I, Roxas Engall, am no exception. In fact, it has been said that I am one of the most scornful, despite my youth. (And for anyone who is wondering, I cuffed the ones who called me youthful sharply.)

However, my hatred is less for the Flurrys as a group. Rather, my malice is directed specifically towards a single individual. And who, you may ask, is that individual?

None other that the crown prince, Axel Flurry.

Now, I have a perfectly valid reason for this, of course. I had the misfortune of meeting Axel once before. It was during an attempted peace talk between my father and his. Due to our age, we were told to leave, and asked to amuse ourselves. Though he was a few years older than me, I attempted to make friends with him. After all, had the peace talk been successful, we would be allies.

So, I went to him, where he was sitting in one of our large sofas, and tried to introduce myself. After giving my name, I looked at him expectantly. He gave me a glance, then asked how old I was. I responded truthfully, not understanding the question. He scoffed at me, then turned away.

"I do not have time to babysit a spoiled little brat. Leave me."

Are you not enraged? He called me a spoiled brat! And a little one at that! I have never, to this day, been so insulted in my life!

So, has it become clear why it is I hate Axel Flurry so much? Yes, I do hope so.

.

:...+...:

.

Have you ever heard of infatuation? No? Then I shall give you a definition, or, at least, Leon's definition. An infatuation is something or someone who one loves stupidly, or something like that. Well, I suppose that my memory leaves something to be desired, but I do have a point to this banter.

What, you may ask, is this point? Well, I'm getting to that.

See, I have an infatuation. I have, actually, since I was rather young. And, truth be told, it is not a "What", it is a "Who".

And who, oh who, could possibly capture the eye of Axel Flurry?

.

.

.

Roxas Engall, of the royal family of Radiant Garden.

.

.

.

Yes, a sad development, one must agree, very unfortunate. Our families have been at war for centuries, generations. Yet I, the crown prince, am completely and irrevocably enraptured by one of the heirs. Yes, woe is me. And, to add to the overall awfulness of the situation, I am quite positive that the said heir happens to hate me. Quite a bit, actually.

Supposedly, according to Leon, it is my own fault. I apparently messed up when I met with the little blonde for the first time.

My father and I were visiting Radiant Garden, in hopes of a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. While my father talked to the king of Radiant Garden, Roxas' father, I was instructed to leave and amuse myself. (Roxas was told the same.) I complied, going into a nearby drawing room and claiming a sofa. Not long after, Roxas padded up to me, grabbing my attention immediately. I knew, as soon as I truly looked at him, that I felt something strange for him. Something that made my face heat up, and made me want to hold him close to me.

And this boy, oblivious to my new-found emotion, opened up that pretty mouth of his, and spoke in a voice that belonged to an angel.

"Hello. My name is Roxas. What is yours?" And he looked at me, with these big, blue, expectant eyes. Not sure what I was doing, I asked him his age.

"Nine." Was his short reply. Three years younger than me. That was not good. So, as my wild Flurry blood dictated, I responded in the only way I was comfortable with. I insulted him.

Looking back on it, it was most definitely not a good choice on my part. In my defense, I was very, very flustered at the time, and it is part of my families custom to be rather rude and brash. But that blonde, my adorable little blonde, got a very angry look upon his face, kicked my leg that had been dangling off of the sofa, then stomped off.

So, here I am, seven years later, still thinking of him. I wonder how he looks now, how he's grown up. I imagine him, still small, slender, but taller, more mature and refined.

Sorry, Leon has usually kicked me by now. Anyway, yes, I, Axel, for the above reasons, am completely infatuated with Roxas Engall, and I admit to it. Am I ashamed? No. Really, I'm not. In fact, he is the one who should be ashamed, looking so pretty when he is male.

But I suppose that I am thankful that he is so beautiful, or I would have to put up with complaints about my bad tastes on top of the fact that I adore a boy.

Granted, Leon would complain, even if I were to speak of a girl. He simply likes to complain. Perhaps it's because he hasn't found himself an infatuation as of yet...

Hmm... Well, that is certainly something to look into.

A/N: Well, I dunno. I had the idea, and simply wanted to get it down before I forgot. This is just an introductory chapter, because we all know that those make the world go round. Again, this is really just a concept, but I have a plan for several chapters. Just gotta find some time.

This actually ended up being pretty humorous... The story I had in mind was much darker... Well, I suppose one lighthearted chapter won't kill me... Hmm...

Well, I don't have a lot to say at the moment. I don't own the characters, they belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me. ^.^' Anyway, for all of those on spring break, WOOT! GO BREAK TIME!

Drop me a review if you think I should continue, yeah?


End file.
